Having a phone call between two or more call participants may encounter various problems. For example, during a telephone call one participant might have perfect signal on its telephone but still be subjective to a noisy environment. One solution to this problem is to by various methods improve the volume of the sound emitted by the telephone of the participant being in the noisy environment. However, this solution is not sufficient for some situations. Moreover, this solution might in the long run inflict damage to the hear ability of the participant.